Much of our lives are spent consuming food, including beverages. Ingestion is the primary object. However, there are a number of situations where one wishes to have some additional experience with eating. With a number of people, one can have a conversation associated with the consumption. However, eating alone can be a solitary experience. We have all seen restaurants where the diners are involved in eating and watching television. Children can be recalcitrant when a parent is trying to feed them. To encourage children to eat, various plate designs have been used. Labels on containers are static and limited to having a printed design. Fast food chains have various dishes with graphic designs, such as the latest movie hero. In these situations the diner is involved with stimuli other than the food for different purposes. The other stimuli can involve entertainment, distraction, reward or the like.
For the most part the diner does not have control over what is being presented, as in the case of television, or the presentation is static and quickly loses its attraction, as in the plate design. In addition, there is an interest in using the period of time in which the diner is eating to present information.
Also, there is an interest in providing dishware, utensils and beverage containers with attractive designs. At dinners, there is an effort to have the china, glassware, and utensils to be properly related to have an attractive table. On many occasions, one is celebrating an event or holiday where the decorations are related to the event or holiday. Having separate sets of china for each event is beyond the ability of most households to afford and store.
An opportunity exists to provide devices associated with food presentation that provide more than support for the food and can be modified in relation to the needs of a particular situation.
Relevant Literature
Garmaise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,925, describes a mug for sensing and indicating the temperature of its liquid contents. Tipton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,553, describes a container with light encapsulated in the sidewall for illuminating the sidewall. Crapio, U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,793, describes a utensil with exposed LED. Reber, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,606, describes a food storage container with humidity sensor. de Lange, U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,761, describes a utensil holder with light for illuminating the food at the working end of the utensil. Voskoboinik, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,355, describes cable-like electroluminescent light sources. Albert, U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,970, describes a sound-emitting utensil. Carson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,247 B1, describes a liquid container and method for producing a holographic image on the container.